The Dance
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: Faye Chamberlain and Melissa Glaser go to one of the school dances. Faye accidentally lets one of her secret thoughts about Melissa slip out hinting at her attraction to Melissa. She thinks she has ruined their friendship but eventually learns differently. Fayelissa Faye/Melissa


A/N: Prompt provided by anonymous: There's a school dance. Faye and Melissa go as friends. Faye asks Melissa to dance and says "you look beautiful" or something. She didn't mean to but it slipped out. Melissa heard her and was confused. Faye is scared of what Melissa will think and runs off. Flash forward like a couple of hours. Faye's at her house beating her self up over her "mistake" Melissa comes to her house and asks her what that comment at the dance was about. Faye tried to play it off but Melissa wasn't having it. Faye confesses that she's always been in love with her and that she's sorry if it ruins their friendship but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Melissa tells her that she's always been in love with her too and yeah Djkdhfgjdfg Cute Fayelissa fic C: I hope you're able to make something out of this lame prompt.

BTW definitely not lame lol loved it. Thanks for the prompt.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Faye was in her room getting ready for the dance later. She didn't really like dances. They weren't her type of scene but she'd promised Melissa that she'd go with her.

"Anything to make her happy." Faye thought.

She really would do anything to make Melissa happy. Faye cared about her a lot. They'd been best friends for years and she could never stand to see her unhappy. There were times when they'd fight over stupid things but they'd quickly made up. Melissa wasn't just Faye's best friend but the love of her life. Except no one knew that but her.

Faye wasn't one to show her feelings. She'd always cover up her insecurities with snarky comments and keeping things in. Just like this secret that she held in her heart for years. She was in love with Melissa but couldn't tell her.

"Maybe someday." She told herself out loud.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Melissa dressed up for the dance.

"Are you ready to go?" Melissa asked.

Faye tried not to check her out. She tried so hard to keep her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just about done. By the way, you look amazing in that dress, Melissa."

She looked up from the ground to Melissa who was smiling back at her.

"Thanks. You're the one who gave it to me, remember?"

"I have good taste."

"You do."

Melissa looked away to check her cell phone. That's when Faye let her eyes really wander on Melissa.

"She really does look amazing" Faye thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school dance was just as annoying Faye thought it would be. Too many couples taking up space. The punch wasn't spiked but at least the music was good.

"I should've snuck in some alcohol." Faye says.

"Wouldn't your mom catch us?" Melissa asks.

"She's too busy ogling the DJ to notice anything."

Faye notices Melissa staring at this guy that was kind of attractive. She got jealous and grabbed Melissa's hand.

"Let's go dance?"

"Okay." Melissa says as Faye leads the way.

They get to dance floor just as a slow song comes on.

"Are you kidding me? What is my mom paying the DJ for? To play sappy love songs?" Faye lets go of Melissa's hand.

"It's okay, Faye. We can still dance to it. Like this."

She puts one hand around Faye's waist nearly causing Faye to squirm and the other hand on her shoulder. Faye tried not to blush. She'd never had Melissa touch her like this. This was more than a hug or a cuddle, this was kind of nice.

As their slow dancing, Faye can't keep her eyes off her. Her heart is beating faster and she can't take it anymore.

"Melissa."

"Yeah?"

"You look so beautiful right now. I just want to kiss you."

"Wait, what?"

Faye stepped back. She wondered if she really had just said that out loud. Melissa looked confused so Faye quickly took off and left the dance. She couldn't be there. She might've just ruined everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye was in her room taking off the dress that she'd worn to the dance. She just wanted to take a hot bath then head to bed hoping that this was just a dream. She knew it wasn't but she couldn't face Melissa after tonight. Their longtime friendship might've just been ruined and it would be her fault.

"I'm so stupid. Why do I always do things on impulse? Why can't I just think before I speak?"

The doorbell rang downstairs. Faye knew that wasn't her mom because she was still at the dance for another hour. She leaves the room to go see who was here. She peeks through the window and sees Melissa.

"What is she doing here?"

Faye opens the door.

"Melissa, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the dance?"

"I need to talk to you. I need to know what that comment meant." Melissa says as she walks inside.

"I don't know what you mean. I had some spiked punch earlier."

"There was no spiked punch or any alcohol over there."

"I snuck some in."

"You said you wished you had. Stop playing games, Faye and let's be serious for one second, okay?"

"Fine."

Faye goes into the living and sits on the couch. Melissa follows her and sits right next to her.

"So what did you mean by that? You think I'm beautiful and you want to kiss me?"

"Melissa, I don't know what that was but—"

"Come on, Faye. Just be honest with me."

Faye looked into her hazel eyes then leaned in and quickly kissed Melissa.

"Okay. I'm in love with you, all right? I have been for the longest time and I'm sorry if that ruins our friendship but I just can't keep this in anymore."

Melissa stares at her then smiles.

"I'm in love with you too, Faye."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I have been for a long time. But just like you, I kept it in."

"You know me pretty well."*

"Yeah, well.."

Melissa slowly leans into kiss Faye. They smile after they pull back knowing things would be okay between them.

*I could not resist adding a fayelissa quote to this3


End file.
